BEING A FAMILY
by AureaD
Summary: The last in The Children Series.
1. Chapter 1

**BEING A FAMILY**

 **This is the final story in The Children Series. We continue with Adam and Grace and the children moving into their new home. WARNING: There will also be some spanking involved along the way. Please do not read if this is not your to your liking.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1**

Eight months have passed and Adam and Grace, with the children, are still living at the Ponderosa, awaiting the completion of their family home. Everyone is excited in anticipation of the move to the new ranch house, with Ben being the exception. Thoughts of one of his sons leaving the home hearth was both a sad and happy time for him. His eldest married and with children. May the Lord bless them for a safe pregnancy, which was announced only last week. The new grandchild is expected in March.

"Pa, we'll only been fifteen minutes away." Adam told Ben, as they sat together after everyone had gone to bed. "It's an important move for us as a family, you can understand that."

"Yes, of course, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. I'm just being silly, that's all. It'll be quiet here without you all."

"We'll be here more often than you'll wish, I'm sure. And you'll be with us too." Adam could sense the unease in his father.

"When do you think you'll move?"

"Probably in two weeks. The furniture arrives next week, then we'll have a full week to get the house in order and ready for habitation."

"We'll give you all the help you need."

"Thanks Pa. I think I'll hit the sack now, it's been a long day."

"Yes, me too." Ben said, as he stood and made his way up the stairs. Adam followed. As they each reached their bedroom doors, each said their goodnights.

Grace was waiting patiently for Adam.

"How did it go with your father, Adam?" She asked.

"As I expected. He has his own concerns about us moving out, but it's not going to stop us."

"Come to bed now, you need sleep, same as me. Let's just cuddle up and sleep. Tomorrow, I'll be at our home waiting to receive whatever comes, while you are out getting the cattle ready for the drive. Tell your father that while you're away I'll be spending more time here than at home."

"Yes, that will ease his mind I should think." By this time Adam had changed into his nightshirt, a habit he now had to tolerate, children can come in unannounced.

…

Breakfast a few days later was as usual with lots of children chatter, especially from Davy. It was his first day at school and he was excited.

"You'll have to be quiet and listen to Mrs Myers and do what she tells you." Adam told him.

"I know, Pa. Ma has already told me what to do."

"Just listen and learn and all will be well." Grace said.

"Let's hope so." Cathy added. "Sam Fletcher had better not have a go, that's all."

"Just make sure you ignore anything he says, Cathy," Adam instructed, "or you'll be in trouble."

"Yes, Pa. Am I allowed to answer back?"

"As long as it's only words. No fighting. Understand?"

"Yes, Pa."

Breakfast over and Ben wished the children well in school. Grace had done a marvellous job with Davy during the last months, and he was now caught up enough with his education as marked him as a suitable candidate for school.

Adam took the children to school that morning, giving encouragement the whole journey into Virginia City. They met with Abigail Myers, who welcomed Davy and hoped he would enjoy school. Cathy had already made her way to the school yard where she met up with Alice, her best friend.

"Thank you, Abigail, for that warm welcome. I know Davy will do well, as he's been looking forward to learning new things." Adam informed Abigail.

"That's right Misses." Davy added.

"Davy, this is Mrs Myers, and you will address her by that name, okay."

"Okay."

"Right. Let's go then Davy." She said, holding out her hand.

"Yes, Mrs Myers. Bye Pa." He said, taking her hand.

"Bye, Davy. Be a good boy and do what Mrs Myers tells you."

"Yes, Pa." And he immediately let go of Abigail's hand and ran off looking for Cathy.

"Thanks Abigail."

"You're welcome. Davy will be fine."

"One of my brothers will pick the children up. Bye Abigail."

"Goodbye, Adam." She watched him as he manoeuvered the wagon around and drove off. She still admired that man.

…

Adam and Grace were at their new home, looking around and making decisions.

"I'll bring in my goods and draughting equipment. I think my office will be just perfect. My 'inner sanctum'."

Grace was grinning. "You're as giddy as a schoolboy over your office. Will I have an 'inner sactum' too?"

Adam embraced her and kissed her.

"Let's get the books and other things from the wagon and start to make this home ours."

"No argument there."

It took a couple of hours to transfer all they had brought with them into the house.

"That's a good job done," Grace said, wearily.

"I think a sit down with coffee is adviseable."

"You're right, Grace. Perhaps you'd like to make us some using your new stove, which is all ready filled and ready to light."

"You think of everything."

"What did you think I was doing each time I came over here?"

"Taking a break from the Ponderosa and relaxing with a book."

"That bit of sass is going to get you into trouble. Come 'ere." Adam ordered, with a mocked angry expression on his face.

"No, I don't think so. I don't trust you."

Adam reached out and caught Grace by the wrist and gently pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly.

"It's all part of you that I love." They kissed once more. Then Grace pushed herself away but still within his arms.

"Tell me exactly what you've been doing for me and the children?"

"Getting the barn stocked, ordering a cow, chickens, chopping wood, all things we'll need as we come to live here."

"Then I should be here with you helping."

"For the moment you need to take things easy due to your condition and besides I suspect you have been helping out at the Ponderosa."

"Of course I've helped out. Hop Sing mostly and getting Davy ready for school."

"Well, lets get that coffee and maybe a little extra I brought while we still have each other to ourselves." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, naughty thoughts?" Grace was giggling.

"Are you going to question me all afternoon? Can we just get to that coffee and continue our discussion after that?" Adam smiled at her, lifting his left eyebrow.

"Lead on McDuff."

"You know that's a misquote, don't you? It's 'Lay on McDuff'."

"So what. Do I care?"

"You should." He gently pushed her through the kitchen door, giving her a playful slap as she passed.

"Hey." She exclaimed and rubbed her bottom to emphasize her hurt, but with a smile.

"I see I need to keep you in line, woman."

"It would seem so."


	2. Chapter 2

**BEING A FAMILY**

 **Chapter 2**

Davy was settling in well in school and Abigail was pleased she didn't have to start from scratch with him, because Davy already knew his letters and numbers and could spell his name. She was thinking how good Grace had been for Davy which started her thinking about how Grace could be a great help to her.

Lunch break arrived and Davy was sat with Alice and Cathy, who were getting annoyed at his being with them.

"Why don't you go and play with the other new kids?" She asked.

"I don't know them." Davy replied.

"And you never will if you don't talk to them."

"What'll I say?"

"Just go up and say who you are and see what happens after that."

"Okay." Davy reluctantly stood up and made his way over to a group of boys.

"Thank goodness for that. I thought we'd have to put up with him the whole time."

"Well, now we don't. So tell me the latest." Alice eagerly requested.

"We're having a baby." Cathy unhappily announced.

"You don't seem happy. Why's that?"

"I think Ma and Pa will love it more than Davy and me."

"No they won't. Think of the Tucker family. They have eight kids. Alright, some are a lot older now, but do you think they love the little ones any less." Alice was trying her best to raise Cathy's spirits.

"I suppose you're right, but they are all their own kids, like this new baby will be. Davy and me are someone elses."

"It don't make no nevermind. Adam Cartwright chose you and Davy to become his children and to me that means he must have loved you two very much. I don't think that will change."

"Well, I hope not." Cathy said, not totally convinced. …..

Davy, meanwhile, was doing real good. He'd made friends with Andrew Brookes (Andy) and Joseph Freeman (Joey), both new starters.

"Where do you live?" Davy asked, beginning to chatter, as was his bent.

"I live on a ranch not far from town." Joey answered.

"Oh, so do I, but it's a long way from town. It's called the Ponderosa," Davy proudly said. "So do you have a horse?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too." Said Andy.

"I don't, but I'm learning to ride. My Uncle Hoss is teaching me, and my Pa."

"We're not allowed to ride on our own, though." Joey informed them.

"P'raps we can go riding together some time. If we're together, none of us will be on our own, right?" Andy suggested, smiling at Joey.

"But that would be wrong and I'd get into trouble." Davy grumbled.

"So what. I dare you to come with us one day."

"Why not tomorrow?" Joey eagerly suggested.

"How can we," Davy cried, "we have school tomorrow."

"We mitch."

"What's that?"

"We skip school. We can skip at lunch time and head out to my ranch." Joey stated.

"His Pa is off on a cattle drive and his Ma won't notice when we take the horses out. She's hard of hearing." Andy added. "Come on, you don't want to be known as a coward."

"No." Davy said, not quite knowing what a coward was. But it didn't sound nice the way Andy said it.

"Okay." Davy reluctantly agreed.

They made their plans and returned for their afternoon classes. ….

Dinner that evening was full of talk of the new house, and first day of school.

"Everything is coming together," Adam informed the gathering, "the house is really looking good."

"Yes, it is. We put a lot of ourselves into it today." Grace added, with a knowing smile, then continued. "We're hoping the furniture is arriving Friday."

"And we'll move in on Monday and have a celebratory barn dance the next Saturday." Cathy joined in. "Oh, I forgot." She jumped up from the table and rushed to her coat and came back with an envelope. "This is for you, Ma. Sorry I should have given it to you before." She sat back down and continued with her dinner.

Grace loved hearing Cathy call her Ma, and that everything seemed to be working out well. How she loved them all. And now with a new member arriving in the Springtime, how wonderful a family unit they will be. "Thank you Cathy. I'll read it later but you should not have left the table as you did." Grace admonished. "You should have just told me about it and fetched the letter after dinner."

"Sorry, Ma."

Adam smiled at Grace. She was so good with the children.

"Ah, Hop Sing, what delight have you brought us for dessert," Ben asked as Hop Sing walked in.

"Cake, as a plesent for the children after their first day of school."

"Oh, I love your chocolate cake, Hop Sing," Davy said, trying to sound normal, but his insides were amess with worry and wondered if he would be able to keep it down. The next day was playing on his mind. "And thank you."

Later, as the adults were in front of the fireplace drinking their coffee and the children upstairs finishing their school work, Grace opened the envelope and read the letter from Abigail Myers.

"Oh, how nice," she mumbled.

"What's nice, sweetheart."

"This is from Abigail Myers. She's asking if I would be interested in starting a pre-school group. She says seeing as how Davy had a good start with me before he came to school, it has saved her valuable time, time which she can now give to other students."

"Sounds like you did a good job with Davy." Hoss said.

"It also sounds like a lot of work to me." Adam stated.

"Oh, I don't know. But I'd like to speak with Abigail about it."

"Are you sure about this Grace?" Ben asked.

"Oh yes, I'd enjoy it. After all, it's what I was. A teacher."

"But in your condition. Is it wise?"

"I'm not an invalid, and besides I wouldn't plan to be at it all day."

Smiling at her determination, Adam asked, "What have you got in mind?"

"Well, if Abigail agrees, I would like to go in with the children, three mornings a week, have a class, say for three hours with a half hour for play, although most of what I'd do would involve play, then return home at about midday."

"Wouldn't want the children to be at it all day." Joe joined in.

"No, a few hours for little ones, just to help them get used to schooling. Longer hours will come soon enough once they enter main school."

"So, are you going to ask for my permission to do that?" Adam asked with amusement in his eyes, but with a stern tone.

"My lord and master had better approve or I'll be forced to disobey."

"I see." The others were all smiling at this badinage.

"I think it's time for us to be thinking about going to bed." Ben said, changing the subject.

"Yes, I should see to the children before I retire." Grace said, rising from her seat.

"I'll come with you." Adam said, as he too stood and took Grace's elbow and escorted her to the stairs.

"Goodnight, everyone." Grace called. Goodnights were returned from the three still sitting around the fire. ….

They found Cathy and Davy already in bed and fast asleep.

"I hope they finished their school work." Adam said.

"I'm sure they did. Davy especially, wouldn't have had much, not on his first day."

Adam pulled the blankets up and over Davy as he had shucked them off. Didn't want him catching cold.

After they had kissed both children, they left them undisturbed and made their way to their own room.

Then, having undressed and resting in bed, Grace with her head resting on Adam's chest and he with his arms around her, he said, "I think what Abigail is suggesting is a great idea and I know only too well how much you love teaching."

"Thank you, Adam. I knew you would understand."

"Of course I do, but at the first sign of tiredness I want you to promise you will stop."

"I promise. I think finding a substitute should be considered for those times I might not be available."

Adam concurred. "Yes, good idea. And one other stipulation should be considered."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"An extra classroom should be added for you to use. It wouldn't take long to build."

"We'll need a heater too. And all that's going to cost and it's something I didn't want to happen."

"That's not for you to worry about."

"I could donate my wages towards it. I assume, that is, I'm going to be paid."

"I should think so. But listen to me now. This is something for me to organise and not you. You have me now to support and love you. I know how stubborn you can be about money. Understand?" That last sentence was said with his authoritative voice.

"Yes, my love, I understand."

"Good, now let's get some rest. I'm so looking forward to living in our own home."

"It won't be long now, Adam." Then giving him a heartfelt kiss, she relaxed and laid down. They both slept well that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEING A FAMILY**

 **Chapter 3**

The following morning everything was normal, or appeared so, but Davy was very worried what his Pa would do if he found out about what he was planning to do that day. All the men went out to their allocated tasks for the day and Grace drove the children to school, hoping to speak with Abigail.

"Hello, Abigail."

"Hello, Mrs Cartwright."

"Grace, please."

"Thank you, Grace it is."

"I would like to talk with you regarding your proposition. I love the idea."

"Oh, wonderful. I hoped you would." Abigail said with excitement in her voice.

"Can we discuss it today, while I'm here?"

"Well, I would love to, but I have duties here right now. How about we talk at recess. Can you stay in town?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I could do that. Yes, that'll be fine. I'll call back in a couple of hours then."

"Fine. I'll look forward to it." ….

Joey, Andy were together with Davy, telling him of the plan for that afternoon. Joey took the lead.

"You tell your sister you're not feeling well and you're going home."

"On my own? Cathy won't let me go home on my own."

"Your Ma is here isn't she?" Andy asked.

"Yeah…." Davy said, wondering what they had in mind.

"Well you tell your sister you'll go home with her."

"I don't like telling lies," he thought for a minute, thinking of his Pa, but he so wanted to make friends, "but okay."

The plan was ready to put into action. But Davy was petrified; lying and disobedience. He was going to be in big, big trouble. ….

"Adam suggested adding another classroom to the side of the school building. He wants to finance the project." Grace informed Abigail.

"That's very good of him. I know Adam has strong feelings for everything educational."

"Yes, he has. And he told me it shouldn't take more than a week to build. He said the idea would be to recruit men from all over to help, which will allow the extra room to be built in no time."

"It all sounds fantastic. I must give my thanks to Adam when I next see him, and I'll let it be known around town what is happening."

"Good. Okay then. I'll see you when the room is finished. Bye for now Abigail." She said, and gave Abigail a hug as she took her leave.

"Bye Grace, and thank you for everything."

They had taken more time than expected for their discussion, and Abigail had left her eldest pupil in charge. The lunch break was imminent.

…..

Davy lied to Cathy, telling her he wasn't feeling well and was going home with Ma. She believed him, why wouldn't she? Cathy never saw her Ma or Davy leave, she was too engrossed with Alice.

Davy made his way to Joey's home and waited in the barn. Joey and Andy were laughing together in the school yard.

"He's such an easy target." Joey said.

"We'll leave it a while before we try something else later." Andy said.

Still laughing, they made their way back into school for the afternoon session.

…..

Adam arrived at the school to collect Cathy and Davy, when he saw Abigail approach him. He still felt apprehensive in her presence, especially when he was alone with her, as now.

"Hello, Adam. I just wanted to thank you for taking charge in setting up the extra classroom," she said, smiling at him as only she could and holding out her hand. Adam gulped and shook her hand in acknowledgement.

"Let's hope it proves successful." He said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. Ah here comes Cathy. She's doing so well now. Perhaps she will take after you. Have a good journey home." With that Abigail left the two alone.

"Where's Davy?" Adam asked.

"He went home with Ma at lunchtime. Said he wasn't feeling well."

"Okay then. Better get going." Adam then mounted Sport, leant down and lifted Cathy up and placed her in front of him.

"I like it when we ride together instead of me and Davy riding the same horse alongside you."

"I like it too." Adam tied the reins of the other horse to the pommel horn and they were off.

…

Davy had waited for what seemed like hours and the others hadn't arrived. Then he thought, maybe he'd got the wrong ranch. It must have been Andy's and not Joey's ranch he had to go to. And he'd missed out on a ride too. Then he made the decision to find his way home, where he was sure to receive the wrath of his father and the infamous "necessary talking to."

…

Adam and Cathy arrived home.

"You go ahead and start your school work. You're doing very well I'm told. Well done, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Pa. I'm beginning to like school, I think." Cathy said, giving Adam a little smile.

"Off you go then", he said, giving her a helping hand into the house with a friendly swat to her backside. He turned and led Sport to the barn. By the time he'd sorted Sport out and entered the house, there were raised voices.

"What's going on?" He asked.

In a worrying tone, Grace told Adam what Cathy had told her.

"It seems Davy told Cathy he wasn't feeling well and that he was going home with me. Well he didn't."

"I swear Pa, that's what he said to me." Cathy said, fearing they wouldn't believe her.

"I believe you sweetheart. So where is he? That is the question."

"He's obviously up to something." Joe said, with a chuckle.

"No need to add to the problem, Joe," Ben admonished.

"Reminds me of you Joe. Going off. Never knowing where you were." Adam added.

"And I well remember the outcome of those 'going offs'." Joe said, rubbing his backside for emphasis.

Hoss laughed out loud. "Well you weren't the only one."

"Well, while you are all talking about your pasts, Davy is still missing." Cathy said, trying to steer everyone to the problem in hand.

"You're right Cathy, but you could have put it in a more respectful manner." Adam scolded.

"Sorry, Pa, but I'm worried about Davy."

"I know you are."

"What are you going to do, Adam?" Grace asked, starting to get anxious about Davy.

"Go look for him. And he'd better have a real good explanation when I catch up with him." Adam said as he made his way to the door. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Me, Pa. I'm coming with you." Cathy said, as she started to follow him.

"No you're not. You'll stay right here and start your school work."

"But I won't be able to think straight while you're gone."

"Cathy, darling, I'll be glad of your company while everyone is gone. We'll worry together. Maybe we can work on your school work together." Grace offered.

Ben, Joe and Hoss all grabbed their hats and gunbelts and followed Adam out of the house and made their way across to the barn. Adam quickly re-saddled Sport and was waiting for the others when all of a sudden Adam heard crying and saw a sad small boy appear around the side of the barn. Adam immediately dismounted and ran to Davy and picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, Pa. Just a bit scared. Wasn't sure of my way home. I've been walking a long time."

The others came out of the barn, having heard the voices outside.

"Davy, are you all right?" Ben asked with concern for Davy's welfare.

"Perhaps we should leave these two alone." Hoss suggested.

"Right." Joe agreed. "Pa, let's go."

"Alright, son." And Ben followed Hoss and Joe back to the house.

Adam was still holding Davy, when Cathy and Grace came running up to them.

"Davy, Davy, where have you been." Cathy shouted as she ran up to them. Grace followed at a more ladylike pace.

"Davy, sweetheart, are you all right?" She cried as she stroked the side of his face. "So glad to see you're not hurt." Then she gave Davy a kiss. "I think a hot bath is needed here, judging by the state of you."

"Yes, you're right Grace. Let's get you sorted and THEN we'll talk." Adam said in such a way that it left Davy in no doubt what was going to happen.

Still in tears, Davy said, "I'm sorry I lied to you Cathy."

"Yes, I think you'll soon know all about that." Cathy said, as she and Grace walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEING A FAMILY**

 **Many thanks for all your reviews. They are all so encouraging and very much appreciated and keep me going. I am planning another story, but will not involve a continuance of this one. As yet it's just thoughts. Nothing down in writing yet. WARNING: There will be spanking in this chapter. Please don't read if this offends.**

 **Chapter 4**

Some time later, following the bath and change ready for bed, Adam was sitting on the bed with Davy between his knees.

"So Davy, what have you got to say for yourself?" Adam asked.

"I'm in trouble, right?"

"I would say yes. Especially mitching school, lying and disobeying the rule of going off on your own. Now I'll ask once more, what happened."

Davy took a long breath and told Adam the story. "Andy and Joey called me a coward because I wouldn't join in with their plan."

"Who are Andy and Joey?"

"Andy Brookes and Joey Freeman, school friends of mine."

"Okay. Go on."

"They….dared me to ….go riding with them."

"Something else you're not to do without an adult present. The list is getting longer, I fear."

"They dared me to go riding with them on Joey's ranch. They told me what to say to Cathy. And I waited 'till Ma was with Mrs Myers. Then I went over to Joey's ranch and waited. They never came. Then I thought I'd got the wrong ranch and it was Andy's home I was supposed to wait, but by then it was getting late and I started to make my way home."

"That's quite a story. But it doesn't excuse your disobedience."

"I know, Pa, and I'm sorry. Can you get this spanking over with please?" Davy asked, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Get yourself over my knee." Adam helped place him exactly where he wanted him and wasted no time in getting started.

Davy cried out loud as soon as Adam started. His nightshirt wasn't providing any protection.

"Why are you getting this spanking?" Adam asked, but continued the spanking without interruption.

"Lying." Davy managed to get out. "Owwwwww."

"And?"

"Disobeying. Oh, ow, it hurts."

"And so it should. AND."

"Skipping school. Aaaaaaaah." Davy yelled and started sobbing.

"AND?"

"I don't….know." Adam continued, but the swats were now a little harder.

"How about riding unsupervised."

"But…..I didn't….do….it. Ow, owwwwwwwww."

"But you were going to do it, so it counts, right?"

Davy yelled. "Ow. Yes…..Sir." He managed to say. He was crying hard now.

"Okay, we'll end it there. I think the message has got home." Adam said as he pulled Davy up and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "All is forgiven now Davy," he said as he rubbed circles on his back helping to calm him down.

"Oh, Pa. I'm so sorry." His sobbing subsiding a little now.

"I know you are, Davy. I think you'll remember this spanking for a long time to come. You just have to make sure you listen to no one and do what they say, until you know for sure it's not against the rules. If in doubt, always ask me or your Grandpa or Ma or one of your Uncles. Understand?"

"Oh yes, Pa, I understand. This hurtin' is going to last for a long time."

"Right. It's to help you remember what you did wrong every time you sit, for a while."

"Hold me tight, please, Pa."

"Sure, Davy." And they stayed that way until Davy eventually fell asleep. ….

As soon as Adam has made it back downstairs, Grace asked, "What happened."

"Before I tell you," he said, as he could see anxious expressions on everyone's face. "I have a question for Cathy."

"But Pa, I haven't done anything wrong," she cried.

"I didn't say you had." He smiled. "Must have a guilty conscience."

"No, Pa. It's just that it's usually me." Everybody quietly laughed at Cathy's answer.

"Well, it has been in the past, but it looks like Davy is catching up. But seriously now, sweetheart, can you tell me if Andrew Brookes and Joseph Freeman were in school this afternoon?"

"Yes, Pa. They were. I saw them with Davy lunchtime, but a little later he told me he wasn't feeling well and would be going home with Ma. I guess he lied to me."

"Yes, he did." Grace stated. "That is the one thing that can't be tolerated. You know that full well."

"So, Adam. What's the story?" Joe was eager to learn what happened, as were the others, but they allowed Joe to do the asking.

So Adam related what Davy had told him and they all agreed he was 'had'.

"I will be speaking to those two boys and their parents tomorrow," Adam stated.

"They just wanted Davy to get into trouble, and it worked." Ben rightly surmised, sadly. "I just hope Davy's learned from this."

"I 'spect so," Hoss spoke up. "I remember learning lessons the hard way myself."

"You Uncle Hoss?" Cathy asked in surprise.

"Of course. We were all your age once and our Pa never let us get away with anything. Even your Pa."

"You, Pa?"

"Of course. I got into a lot of trouble too." Joe was sniggering at his older brother's embarrassment.

"Wow." Was all Cathy could say. Then after a pause, she continued. "I hope they both get punished by their parents."

"If not, I will make sure of it," said Adam. "It doesn't excuse what Davy did; I've dealt with that. He'll think twice before going against the rules again."

Just then Hop Sing appeared round the corner calling everyone to dinner.

"Fine, Hop Sing, thanks." Ben replied.

"Will Master Davy be joining you?"

"No, Hop Sing. He's to stay in his room." Adam informed him.

"I don't think he feels much like eating just now." Grace added. "I'll take something up to him after we finish our dinner."

"Vely good, Mrs Grace."

….

Later Grace entered Davy's room with a beef sandwich and milk and also a small piece of chocolate cake.

Davy had recently woken from his sleep and as soon as he saw his Ma, he broke into fresh tears.

"Oh, Ma. I'm sorry for what I done. Will you forgive me Ma?"

She put the tray on the small side table and lifted Davy onto her lap, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him close. "Of course I forgive you, Davy. Your Pa has punished you, as you deserved, and all is forgiven and we start afresh again tomorrow."

"Can I stand please? I'm hurtin' some." Davy confessed. As he rose from his mother's lap.

"I'm sure you are, but I think that's what your Pa intended, so you'll remember, should you think to disobey the rules in the future."

"Oh, I won't." He said, rubbing his bottom. "I'm feeling hungry now. Can I have the sandwich please?"

"Of course. That's why I brought it up, sweetheart."

They stayed together while Davy ate and drank. Grace waitied until she could feel that Davy was tired again. He laid down, on his stomach of course and Grace covered him up, kissed him and withdrew with the empty tray.

…

By the time Cathy had finished her homework and was in her bed, reading a chapter of her new book before laying down to sleep, all the others were sat in front of the fire with fresh coffee and brandy, all unwinding from the day's troubles.

Once Cathy couldn't hear anyone about upstairs, she tiptoed across to Davy's room. He was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry you got into trouble with Pa," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Davy."

Then she cautiously made her way back to her room. She didn't want to get caught visiting the 'condemed cell', or she'd be in trouble too.

Meanwhile back downstairs, "Come sit by me and relax, my love." Adam invited Grace to his side.

"Okay, but not for long," she said, placing the empty tray on the low table in front of them. "I feel quite tired and will retire soon, myself."

"Was Davy okay?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Sore and tired. He'll sleep well tonight."

"And Cathy?" Adam asked.

"Yes. She's ready for sleep too. Just reading a chapter before settling down."

Adam rose. "I'll just go and see she's all right." Grace felt it was her cue to retire and rose herself.

"I'm off to bed. Goodnight all, and thank you for all your support today." She said, looking at each in turn. "What a wonderful family I've married into. Any girl would be lucky to be a part of this family," smiling especially at Hoss and Joe. But before they could comment, Grace was gone. She met Adam in the upstairs hallway.

"Cathy was already fast asleep with her book still in her hand."

"Looking like an angel, no doubt." Grace added smiling.

"Let's hope for a peaceful night and that tomorrow will not be as traumatic."

They entered their room and the door closed quietly behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**BEING A FAMILY**

Thanks once again for your continued support. WARNING: Spanking in this chapter.

 **Chapter 5**

The following day was a full day for everyone. Men and hands to their work allocations, children to school and Grace attacking her sewing and knitting of baby clothes. …

In school, Davy was subdued, the hurt in his bottom keeping him from concentrating on his lessons. Cathy noticed he was having trouble not to cry. How well she understood.

The school day came to an end and Adam and Joe were outside waiting for the children.

"Joe is going to take you both home. I've got something I need to do. Okay?"

"Yes, Pa." Adam walked to the back of the buggy and unhitched Sport, while Joe helped the children into the buggy. Not a ride Davy was looking forward to, but Joe had placed a cushion on one of the seats for him. He smiled at Davy and with a "thanks" from him, Davy slowly sat down.

"Where are you going Pa?" Cathy asked.

"To seek miscreants." He said.

"Huh?" Cathy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Bye for now. I'll see you at supper. Off you go now."

Joe clicked the reins and off they went. Adam mounted Sport and took off in the opposite direction, toward the Freeman ranch. ….

"How did everyone's day go?" Ben asked as they were all sat enjoying their supper.

"Good, Pa." Hoss answered.

"Same here, Pa." Joe added. "We completed the repair to the west fencing. And no cattle lost.

"All's going well at the felling site," Adam informed his Pa, "we should be on time for the contract."

"Good. A sucessful day all round. Good work boys." Ben praised.

"What about school, children?" Grace asked.

"We did okay, didn't we Davy?" Cathy reported, trying to help Davy out, knowing he was having trouble today.

"Yeah," Davy agreed, but then realised he had lied. "No sorry. Cathy had a good day. I didn't. Too sore to concentrate," he said, feeling embarrassed at having to say so.

"Good boy, Davy." Adam said, giving him a wink. "There's a strong possibility that Joey and Andy will also have trouble sitting in school tomorrow."

"Why, Pa?" Cathy asked.

"Because they were the cause of all of Davy's trouble yesterday. They tricked him and I don't think Davy will be listening to them again. Right Davy?"

"Right, Pa. I mean no, Pa."

"There are other boys you can make friends with, Brian Hamilton for one," Cathy informed Davy.

"Sounds good, Cathy. Thank you." Adam said, giving her a smile. "I'll leave Davy in your capable hands." Cathy smiled back, proudly. But hopefully not too long as she wanted her alone time with Alice.

Ben and everyone was smiling in relief that the problems Davy had had were over. But he worried that retaliation could come about. He knew Adam had dealt with those boys and he loved the way Cathy so proudly stood by her brother. …..

The following day saw the start of the extra classroom. The Ponderosa had provided the timber and window panes. The heater had been put on order and due to be installed by the middle of the next week. Grace went along to help out in the school with Abigail.

By the end of the school day an outer shell had been raised in the extra classroom. Adam was pleased with the day's result and also for the generous help of neighbours and friends, all of whom had young children who were likely to attend this additional class.

The next day Hoss and Joe were available in the afternoon to help out. The classroom was certainly taking shape. Only the roof and finishing touches were now required, and Grace wanted very much to help with the painting.

"I don't want you overdoing it." Adam told Grace, as was his wont.

"I'll be fine, Adam. I'll only reach from where I can stand from."

"Grammar Grace! Are you sure you're qualified to teach?" Grace gave him a back-handed slap to his chest.

"Careful," he said. "I might retaliate."

"Not in my condition. I'm safe."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Paul told me I can correct my wife should the need arises as long as…"

"You discussed it with Paul!? You brute."

"No." He said, smiling. "I just made that up."

"You mean you broke one of your rules. You lied."

"Maybe I should discuss it with Paul, as I see I'm going to have trouble with you."

"Oh no, Adam. I will be as good as gold."

"Not too good, I hope." Adam said, as he pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly, right there in the middle of the empty classroom. And then applied a playful slap to her bottomn.

"Hey."

"That's a warning. Be warned."

"Oh, I love you Adam Cartwright." She whispered in his ear, as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I can't wait for us to move into our new home. A complete family. You, me and the children and a new child on the way. It's all so exciting, I never expected my life to be so wonderful. All thanks to you."

"Me neither. When you went off, my life was on hold 'til I found you. And now here we are. Oh my love, I'm truly blessed." They kissed once more.

"Come, let's get the children. We don't need to be caught acting like teenagers." Grace said, as she pushed her way out of Adam's arms.

As they made their way around to the main school entrance, the children were just coming out of the door.

"Hi, Ma, Pa." Davy said, but was not quite his usual self.

"Anything go wrong in school, Davy?" Grace asked.

"I think you should ask Cathy that."

"Why?" Adam asked, with a slight annoying look in his eyes.

"What did she do? Never mind." With that Adam climbed the three steps and in through the door. He found Cathy just coming out of the corner and Abigail giving her a piece of paper. "What's going on, Mrs Myers?" He asked.

"This." Abigail said as she thrust the piece of paper into his hand. Adam was shocked. It was a drawing of two boys being spanked and by the look of it, it was himself doing the spanking.

"Cathy drew this?"

"Yes, and got it passed around the class, then everyone started laughing at Andrew and Joseph. Cathy would not tell me what it was about."

"Cathy, go outside and wait for me with Ma."

"Yes, Pa." She figured she would take whatever was coming her way, 'cause it was worth it.

"Abigail, I'm sorry for what Cathy did, but I'm not sure she drew it?"

"You mean Davy?" Abigail eyes opened in shock.

"Yes. His drawing is exceptional. I'm sure he drew this and Cathy got it sent around the room."

"But why?"

"If you have a minute, I'll explain the whole story." By the time Adam finished, Abigail understood and apologised for Andrew and Joseph's behaviour towards Davy."

"They paid for their actions, one by my hand, with his mother's approval, as his father wasn't yet back from the drive, and the other by his father. They both got warned to behave."

"I thought they were quiet today, but they did both get on with their work."

"Well, there you have it and I better get going as time is passing quickly. The new classroom is almost complete. See you tomorrow, Abigail. Bye." Adam made his way outside and climbed up on the buggy that the others were already sitting in and waiting. …

Later after supper, Adam made his way to Davy's room, having asked Cathy to join them.

"Right you two," Adam said, holding up the drawing. "I know Cathy didn't draw this, did she Davy?"

"No, Pa. I did."

"And you, Cathy, sent it around the classroom and took the blame when Mrs Myers found out?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did you say to Mrs Myers when she asked who had drawn this?"

"Nothing, Pa. I just stood up, but said nothing. She just assumed it was me and had me stand in the corner."

"And what about you Davy. What did you do?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"You just let Cathy take the blame?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I didn't want Davy getting into trouble again."

"I understand your loyalty, but it's not to be condoned." Adam could see by their questionable looks that they didn't understand the word. "That means it's not something to allow as acceptable behaviour. And you Davy, should have owned up to the drawing. Tomorrow you will both apologise to Mrs Myers and tell her the truth and that you were both punished for what you did."

"Punished, Pa?" Davy nervously asked.

"Correct. Now who's going first?"

"I will, Pa." Cathy said as she put herself over Adam's knee.

Adam wasted no time and delivered three swats to her backside. They were hard enough to make her yelp.

"Now get yourself to bed. I'll come in to see you in a little while."

"Yes, Pa." Cathy said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She left the room.

"Your turn, Davy." Davy by now knew the drill and placed himself over Adam's knee.

"You know why you're getting this spanking?"

"Yes, Pa. I shouldn't have let Cathy take the blame."

"Correct." He gave Davy the same three swats as Cathy. Davy started crying from the very first swat, as he was still sore from the the spanking he'd had before. Adam lifted Davy up and stood him between his knees.

"Oh, Pa," he said, rubbing his bottom and still with tears in his eyes, he disjointedly went on, "I just… wanted to…draw their picture. They…looked as sore as I was…and I just wanted…something to help me…remember not to trust…them again. I shouldn't have done it. Sorry Pa."

"Well, I hope you have learned your lesson this time."

"Yes, Pa. I don't want any more spankings."

"It's not something I enjoy having to do. But as your father, I sometimes don't have a choice."

"Do you forgive me, Pa?"

"Of course, Davy. I love you so much. All is forgiven. Perhaps you will draw more pleasant things in the future. Now you too get yourself ready for bed." Adam made his way to the door. "I'll be back in a little while."

Cathy was lying on her bed when Adam walked in.

"Are you still mad at me Pa?" She quietly asked.

"No sweetheart. I do understand why you did it, but it was wrong, nevertheless.

"I know. But I couldn't resist. I wanted to see them squirm for what they did to Davy."

"Davy is still very young and gullible. Easily duped or fooled. Now I think it's time you settled down and no reading tonight."

"But, Pa, I'm at an exciting part in the book and…."

"No buts young lady, take it as part of your punishment. Now settle down."

Cathy laid down on her stomach and Adam drew the sheet and blanket up around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep tight, now. I'll see you in the morning."

Davy too had fallen asleep on his tummy, so Adam merely tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my son," he whispered, and left the room. …..

Friday arrived and plans for the barn dance and refreshments were in progress. The ranch house furnishings were now in place and Grace was in the kitchen cooking all sorts of goodies with Cathy's help. Adam was preparing the barbecue spit outside with Davy's help. Both children were enjoying themselves; feeling important.

"Have you ever baked pies before, Cathy?" Grace asked, encouraging her to relax while she roled the pastry out.

"Not really. I watched Ma sometimes, but I was mostly doing work around the farm with Pa. Davy was too little to help out."

"That's a shame, but we're making a start now and you're doing so well. Don't forget to keep your eye on the fruit. A stir now and then will help it not to stick to the pan. You can do this while you grease the pie dish."

"Thanks." Cathy replied, smiling with pride. "Hope they like my pies."

"Of course they will. I tell you what. We'll make a very small one so you can taste the result. You'll become a good cook in no time, I'm sure. It just takes time and patience. We'll do this again when you have time from your school work and chores."

"I'd like that. Thanks, Ma." Cathy moved to hug Grace.

"Hold it," Grace said quickly, stopping Cathy in her mission. "You're covered in flour. One of us covered in flour is enough. We'll sit together and hug later on." They both laughed. …..

"Can you help me lift this bar, Davy?"

"Sure, Pa." And together they lifted the holding bar into place.

"That was heavy."

"Yes it was. Well done, Davy. And this is the turning handle which you'll have a go at once we have the side of beef in place."

"Oh, I'll love doing that."

"Good," Adam said ruffling Davy's hair. …..

Saturday came round and the festivities were in full swing. Adam danced with Cathy and Grace. Everyone was having a great time. Grace tried to entice Davy to come dance with her, but he didn't want to, didn't know how.

"I have to look after the barbecue. I better get going." Grace smiled as he walked away. He'll change his mind one day, she thought. Adam will have the task of teaching him how to dance.

Grace made her way to the barn and walked over to Cathy who was helping with the food table.

"Can I taste the punch, Ma?" Cathy whispered to Grace.

"No you can't." Came a deep voice right behind her.

Cathy turned and stared into her father's face. "I was joking." She said laughing.

"I hope so. I don't want to catch you at it. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Uh, no, Sir." Grace was laughing.

"It's stronger than coffee, so beware." Adam threatened. Grace and Cathy looked at each other and then at Adam.

"You know, Adam!"

"I know everything. You can't keep secrets from me, you two. So be warned."

"Yes, Sir." They both chorused.

After giving each a playful swat, Adam walked away with a grin from ear to ear.

"Pa swatted you!"

"Yeah. You see, even I'm not immune from his wrath." They laughed together and hugged. ….

Adam was doing his job of slicing the beef which had been cooking for a very long time. Davy was at his side with plates at the ready and when full, it was his job to take them over to the barn, where guests could help themselves to the food.

Everybody was enjoying the get-together, all offering their thanks to Ben for his hospitality. But unbeknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching the activity and especially the children, the Cartwright children. "My time is coming," she said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks had passed since the barn dance and Adam and his family were happily settling into their new home. The arrangements Ben and Adam had made between them were proving happy. Sundays, after church, was spent with the whole family, either at the Ponderosa or at Adam's home, named The Pines. Thanksgiving preparations were being made for the celebration at the Ponderosa, to which Roy Coffee and Paul Martin were invited, as they were considered great friends and part of their family.

That morning Adam and Grace took the children to school as usual; Cathy was going to visit with Alice after school. Alice had been unwell for the past few days and Cathy thought a visit to her best friend would be just the ticket to cheer her up. Davy had palled up with Gerald Downs, since his earlier fiasco with Andy and Joey and had kept a wide birth from them since. He and Jerry were getting along famously.

As they approached the school, Adam told them, "I'll be back an hour later than normal to give Cathy time with Alice."

"And Davy and I will keep each other company, maybe doing our homework, eh Davy?" Grace stated, the teacher voice appearing.

"I suppose so. I don't like homework. The school day is enough. Why should we do more when we get home?"

"That's to see that you understood what was taught that day." Grace told him. I'll be there to help you if you get stuck."

"I suppose." Davy said, unconvinced at this homework lark. He much preferred helping his Pa on the ranch.

"Okay, everyone," Adam announced. "We're here. Have a good day." The children jumped down and ran to the other children outside of the school house.

"Bye, my love. See you this afternoon." Grace said, kissing Adam goodbye.

Adam jumped from the wagon and helped Grace down. "You sure you're okay to keep up this teaching schedule?" He asked, concerned Grace may be covering up a problem.

"Yes, Adam, I'm sure. The minute I feel I should stop, I will, I promise. I don't want anything going wrong with this baby. He's too precious to risk losing."

"Oh, a 'he' is it? And how do you know this?"

"Of course I don't know, but I only think it's a 'he' I would like, but I won't be disappointed if it's a girl."

"Well, whichever it is, I want both you and the baby to be safe and well."

"I'll probably won't be teaching after the New Year anyway. I'll be as big as an elephant and won't want to do much, encumbered as I'll be."

"Good. I can pamper you well then and as much as I can right now." He kissed her. "I must be off. I'll see you later. Be good!" He jokingly warned.

"Yes, Sir." Grace gave him a salute. He playfully slapped her bottom as she turned toward the school house. She automatically reached back to rub the spot.

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, my love." …..

School lunch break and Davy made his way to the outhouse. He'd held out 'til then as he didn't want to have to ask in front of the class. He made it with seconds to spare. As he came out he was grabbed, unable to shout as a hand came crashing down across his mouth to muffle any sound. A cloth then came across his nose and mouth and suddenly there was darkness. He knew no more. …

When school resumed Mrs Myers asked Gerald Downs where Davy was. Cathy raised her head on hearing the question. She looked across the room to see if Andy and Joey were there. They were. She sighed in relief.

"He went to the outhouse and didn't come back," Gerald said. "We were going to play catch when he got back. He had the ball. But he didn't."

"Didn't what?" Abigail asked.

"Didn't come back. Thought he must be ill and went to his Ma in the other classroom."

Cathy was up and out of her seat immediately. "Can I go to see my Ma, please, Mrs Myers?"

"Yes, of course, Cathy."

She raced across to the other classroom, bursting in, shouting, "Ma, is Davy in here with you?"

"No, Cathy. I haven't seen him."

"He didn't come back to class this afternoon."

"What, oh no. I hope he hasn't wandered off again. Your father will blow his top if he has."

"Can we go home and let someone know, please?"

"I could hire a buggy, but I'll have to get these children into the main school. Hope Mrs Myers won't mind."

There was no objection from Abigail. …

Grace and Cathy made their way home as fast as Grace dared. They arrived home to find Adam chopping wood in preparation for the winter stock.

"Adam!" Grace yelled.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Adam asked, as he struck the axe into the chopping block and hurried over to the buggy.

"Pa, Davy wasn't in school this afternoon."

"What!"

"He didn't return after going to the outhouse at lunch time."

"If he's gone off again without permission, he's in for a lot of strife."

"But what if something happened to him?" Grace stated, touching Adam's hand, trying to stem his anger.

"Okay, okay." He said, calming down. "I want you two at the Ponderosa." Adam ordered. He saddled Sport and they all made their way over to his father's home.

As they arrived Hoss was just coming out of the barn. "Hi, Adam, Grace, Cathy. What you all doin' here?"

"Davy's gone missing. I need your help Hoss."

"Sure, let me saddle Chubb and I'll be right with you." With that Hoss returned to the barn.

Meanwhile Adam escorted Grace and Cathy into the house. Ben was at his desk working, but stopped the minute the door opened and Adam and the others walked in.

"Hello, did we gave an arrangement for dinner this evening?" Ben queried, looking confused.

"No, Pa. Davy is missing. He might have gone off on his own, but we don't know that for sure."

"He wouldn't do that again, surely, not after the last time." Grace added. She felt heartache at the thought that Davy might be in trouble for one reason or another.

"Missing? Any clues?" Ben asked.

"Nothing so far." Adam informed him.

"You need Hoss. Joe's in Sacramento on business." And then as a second thought, "I hope he isn't sidetracked by any ladies."

"I've already got Hoss with me. Will it be okay to take him away from the Ponderosa with Joe away?"

"Of course. Davy is far more important. Go, go." Ben urged him. Adam left. "Grace, you and Cathy will stay here with me and help Hop Sing."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Staying here is probably safer for us. Thanks Pa." ….

Adam and Hoss arrived at the school house. Abigail was still there. The children had all gone home. She stepped out when she heard horses arrive.

"Any news, Adam?" She asked.

"No, nothing yet. We are starting our seach from here, where Davy was last seen." Hoss had already started for the outhouse.

"Adam," he called.

"Thanks for asking Abigail. Bye."

With a quick 'Goodbye, Adam' she returned to the school house.

"What you find, Hoss?"

"This ball. He must have had it with him and dropped it and there was a lot of scuffling around here. I'm sorry Adam, but I think he's been abducted."

"How do you know that, Hoss?"

"There are definitely large and small footprints around the outhouse. And see here, this is where a horse was hidden, behind this tree. And now there are only large footprints. Looks like Davy was carried off."

"Hoss, I'm going to need your tracking skills."

"Yeah, it looks like it. I'll be with you all the way."

"Thanks Hoss. What would I do without you?" …..

Davy opened his eyes and immediately threw up. He was in a dark place. Couldn't really see anything, but he could hear voices. A man and a woman, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. At least he wasn't tied up. He still felt queasy, and he was now crying and scared.

But in the next room, "Take this and leave it at The Pines." She ordered.

"How much have you asked for?"

"$50,000. Now go. The quicker you get there, the quicker we'll get the money. Just make sure you're not seen."

"Yes, Boss."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Many thanks, once again, for your support.**

Adam and Hoss were making good progress. They had found hoof prints where the foot prints stopped and an even greater find was a break in the right rear horseshoe. But they had come across a rocky plateau, leaving no signs. As it was beginning to get dark Adam reluctantly decided they needed to return home and get more men to search around this area and find that broken horseshoe mark.

They arrived back at The Pines, and just as Adam was about to enter into the house to collect a few things, he spotted an envelope attached to the door. He grabbed it and ripped it open.

"Hoss," he shouted, which brought him running across from the water trough where he had been giving the horses a rest and a much needed drink of water.

"What you got there, Adam?"

"A ransom note for $50,000."

"Our suspicions have proved right." Hoss stated the obvious.

"I don't think they can be too far away. It's taken little time to get this note here. I'm sorry I doubted Davy would disobey again."

"Look Adam, the same horseshoe tracks. I think maybe Davy could be just the other side of that rocky plateau. Otherwise, as you said, they can't be that far away."

"Okay, let's get to Pa's, get extra men organised and we'll start afresh first thing in the morning." Adam told Hoss.

"Right. Let's go."

As soon as they reached the front door of the Ponderosa, Cathy rushed to hug her Pa. And ended up in his lap in the blue chair as Adam and Hoss relayed what they had found and needed organised. Adam showed the note to Ben. Grace was numb with shock. Her precious Davy had been kidnapped.

"Have you any idea who it could be, Adam?" Ben asked in a much concerned voice. His little grandson was in trouble.

"None at all, Pa."

"He'll be frightened to death, Pa." Cathy said, voicing her own concerns.

"I'll just see who's around, Adam and enlist their help for tomorrow. I think three will be enough." Hoss said as he made his way out the front door.

"As many as you think, Hoss." Ben added.

"Three will be enough, Pa. We have a good idea of where they might be. We followed their trail, I say they, but we believe only one took Davy."

"I'm going with you, Pa." Cathy announced.

"You certainly will not." Grace admonished. "I will not have you missing too."

"And don't even think of following us. Understand?" Adam ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Cathy answered, under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Yes, Sir, I understand."

"You'll stay here with me for safety," Grace said. "Who knows, there could be someone waiting to capture you too."

"I don't think so Grace." Ben said. "We wouldn't have had a ransome note if they wanted both the children."

"True, sorry. I didn't think of that."

"It's alright, sweetheart. We're all on edge and not thinking straight. I just want to make sure you're both safe." Adam said, as he kissed Cathy on the cheek and stood up and put her on her feet.

"Dinner ledy." Hop Sing announced. Not knowing of what had been happening, he soon found out when Ben explained that nobody was eager to eat. Even Hoss had to be tempted. "You need to keep up strength for search tomorrow."

"You're right, Hop Sing." Ben said. "We'll do our best."

They all had an early night.

Adam held Grace close in his arms.

"Do you think Davy will be all right?" She asked Adam, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I believe so. I have to believe that. He'll be scared I'm sure, but more worried about wetting his pants than anything else." Adam said, trying to ease the worry from Grace's mind and of her thinking the worst scenario. "He has become a Cartwright and we let nothing stand in our way."

"But he's only a little boy."

"I know, but I believe he'll find the strength to endure this crisis."

"Pa will get the money tomorrow and leave the hands all around the house to protect you and Cathy until we ALL return."

"Please make sure Cathy is with you at all times. I wouldn't put it past her to disobey me and try to follow us. After all it's her brother who's in danger. I would do the same if it were one of my brothers or for any of my loved ones."

"I will tie her down if necessary." Grace said, trying to make light of it.

"Right. Now let's try and get some sleep."

"God bless you, Adam."

"Night, sweetheart." ….

Not much sleep had been had by anyone, but were up the following morning very early. Hop Sing had provided food and a change of clothes for Davy in a small carpet bag as everyone took to their allotted task. Since the kidnappers hadn't specified who was to deliver the money, that was to be Ben's job after he picked it up from the bank. Deadline was 6pm and drop-off point was to be in a crubling old shack in Bear Creek. This place was just beyond the rocky plateau.

Adam and Hoss and the extra hands were almost in position at the drop-off point. The idea was to follow

the person who picked up the money and hopefully lead them to Davy. …

Meanwhile, Davy was, of course, ignorant of what was happening. Once only the woman came in to gave him some water in a canteen. That was when he had a better view of where he was, as the light through the doorway lit up the room. It looked like an abandoned shack with nothing in it. He was glad though that it wasn't too cold, but cold enough with sitting on the earth floor.

He hoped he wouldn't be in trouble with Ma for wetting his pants. He had seen a rat earlier and it had scared him. He had cried so much by now, that he seemed to have run out of tears.

"Please come find me, Pa. Please." Was all he kept saying to himself.

"It shouldn't be too long kid, so long as they pay up. You don't know who I am do you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well, I'll tell you. Your Pa got my husband hung. That's why you're here. His name was Harry Hudson and I'm Jessie Hudson. Your new Pa, if he feels anything for you, will pay up. If not, then you won't be worth keeping. Understand."

"Yes, ma'am." She left him alone in the dark again. Now he was really scared. 'Would his Pa care enough to come get him?' This woman had sewn seeds in Davy's brain, that made him cry again. 'He loves me, I know he does. He'll come for me. She's lying,' he thought, as he fought back to fight his tears. ….

Adam and company had reached the drop-off spot and waited, hidden from view. It was 4.30pm and Ben was on his way to the same spot, and hopefully would be there by the appointed time. Roy Coffee was also around, following Ben, but at some distance. Once Ben had told him what was happening, there was no hesitation in his offer of help. …

Meanwhile, Grace and Cathy were together in front of the fire with their arms around each other.

"Everything's going to be fine, I just know it." Grace said, trying to take the tension out of the air. Even Hop Sing was sitting with them.

"Mista Adam will save Davy and bring him home." He said.

"But will he be all right, Hop Sing?" Cathy asked, with tears cascading down her cheeks. That statement made Grace tear up too.

"He will be. Mista Adam won't let anything happen to him."

…

Ben had reached the drop-off point and many pairs of eyes were watching him and waiting to see who would come to pick up the money. Ben placed the money as instructed, at the door of the so-called cabin, that was, and rode off into the distance, but not too much of a distance, as was planned. He found a place to hide.

Everyone waited with bated breath for at least a half hour when a nervous looking man came into view and picked up the money, keeping his eyes peeled for the least movement. The plan was to stay hidden and give the pick-up man at least fifteen minutes head start and then with Hoss' guidance, track him, to hopefully where he or they were keeping Davy.

The plan was working. Hoss easily found and followed his quarry. It seemed too easy or else the kidnappers were not very smart. Adam suspected the latter. Within an hour, they were watching the comings and goings at a small cabin which seemed to be built into a wall of rock, but looking run down. Also by this time Ben and Roy had caught up with everyone and wanted to charge in and get Davy.

"Pa," Adam stopped him and took charge. "Let's get organised first. There's a small window at the side there. I'll make for it. Hoss you make your way with Jim here and take care of their horses. Don't want to give them the opportunity to make a break for it."

"Sounds good to me, brother." Agreeing, Hoss and Jim slowly made their way around to the small tied off area where the horses were being kept.

"Adam, what do you want me to do?" Ben asked, not wanting to be left out.

"When you see we're all in position and the horses are away, I want you to call the cabin. I'll leave what you say up to you. Once you have their attention, I'll sneak in the window and find Davy." Ben knew of Adam's fear at finding Davy dead. He was just as scared.

Ben was waiting anxiously for everyone to be in position. At last the time had come. Roy squeezed Ben's shoulder. "I'll take over from here. Okay, Ben?"

"Okay, Roy. You'll know better than me what to say."

"You in the cabin, come out with your hands up." Roy shouted in his most authoritative voice, and contined, "You're surrounded."

An onslaught of bullets came from the front windows.

"They're certainly not very smart, they don't even know who or what they're shooting at." Roy said to Ben.

"Well, now we know they're in the front of the cabin, Adam will know that too and will be making his way inside."

"Of course Ben. We'll get all this sorted very soon." Roy said, trying to sooth the situation. …

Adam had made his way through the window and found himself in a small dark back room, and to his joy he managed to see Davy crouched in a corner, looking very scared, having heard the gunfire. Adam went up to him and Davy recognised his Pa. His eyes opened wide and his mouth opened to speak, but Adam put his fingers to his lips, which Davy understood meant not to speak.

Adam kneeled down and took Davy in his arms and in a whispered voice said, "Davy, everything is going to be all right. I've got you now." Davy clung to Adam, never wanting to let go.

"How many are there, Davy?" Davy was losing his battle to hold back his tears. So he just held up two fingers.

"A man and a woman," he managed to mumble in a whispered voice.

"Davy, everyone is here to help. We'll just move to behind the door and wait 'til it's all over, and that will be soon."

….

By this time Hoss and Jim had moved the horses out of sight and found their way back to the cabin, one to each side towards the front edge. Ben and Roy could see them and tried once more to get the kidnappers to give themselves up.

"This is your last chance to give yourselves up." Roy shouted. After a pause, "it seems they want to make a fight of it." He said to Ben.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ben's patience was running thin.

"Okay, Ben. Let's get this done." ….. Jessie Hudson was just as evil as her husband and told Henry, her partner in crime, she was going to finish off the boy. At least she would have some revenge, even if it meant her death. She made her way to the back room and as the door opened, Adam reached for his gun and put Davy behind him.

"I'd drop it, if I were you." He instructed.

"Who ARE you?" She hissed, as she jumped at the surprise intruder.

"I'm this boy's father and you had better drop the gun. NOW. I don't wish to use mine on you. Now drop it." Jessie dropped her gun on the floor and Adam kicked it way across the room.

They heard more gunfire coming from the other room and returning fire from outside. Davy grabbed the back of Adam's pants. Adam sensed Davy shaking. He moved his free hand around his back and clasped Davy's hand in his.

"You," he said, addressing Jessie, and pointing his head toward the doorway, "the other room." She turned and walked through the door to find Henry on the floor and another man standing over him. Adam told Davy to stay in the back room.

"I'm only going to be in the next room." He found Roy putting handcuffs on the woman.

"I'll be taking her back with me to Virginia City, along with this man." He said.

"He's not dead, is he?" Adam asked.

"No, just unconscious. He's been shot, but not dying. We'll get him to Paul Martin and when he's treated, I'll get him put in jail with this woman."

"Do we know who she is and why Davy was kidnapped?" Adam queried, just as Ben and Hoss walked in. Hoss had brought the carpet bag of goodies that Hop Song had provided and handed it to Ben.

"Thanks, Hoss. I'll get Davy sorted while you start back with these two."

"Pa, that looks like the bag with the money," Hoss said, pointing to a bag in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Hoss, it is."

"You take it with you Ben," Roy stated, "and put it back in the bank where it belongs."

"Right. But I think you should be making your way home. I'm going to stay with Adam and Davy."

"Okay, Ben." Roy turned to Adam. "Let's give it a few days, get Davy settled and I'll be out to hear what he can tell us."

"Thanks, Roy, that sounds reasonable." Adam answered. The room then cleared of the men and their prisoners. Adam returned to the inner room and found Davy sat on the floor sobbing his heart out. Ben saw the scene but left the two alone, knowing they needed time together.

"Oh, my son, my son. It's all over now, Davy. Everything's going to be all right." He sat down with Davy and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Pa. I was so scared."

"I know you were Davy. It's all right to be scared. We're all scared at one time or another, but you don't have to be scared any more. I've got you now."

"You're going to be mad at me, Pa."

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because I messed my pants."

"Oh, Davy." He pulled him closer, if that were possible. "I would never be mad at you for something you couldn't help."

"She kept me in this room all the time. She did give me some water though."

"We have some food and spare clothes for you in a bag. Pa," he called. "Can you bring me the bag and some water, please."

"Coming, Adam." Ben called back and then came in with the bag. "There are two full canteens here. You take your time you two. I'll be outside and when you're ready we'll head for home."

"Thanks, Pa." Ben left them and Adam got to work with Davy.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, then washed and into fresh clean clothes."

While Adam was cleaning Davy up, Ben was sitting outside with a sandwich and a cup of water. His thoughts turned to his relief at finding Davy alive and reunited with his father.

"There, Davy, feel a bit better now?"

"Yes, Pa. I feel a lot better now that you're here. Can we go home now."

"Just finish eating your sandwich and drink some of that water and we'll head off."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was a tearful reunion on their arrival back at the Ponderosa. Cathy couldn't stop hugging and kissing Davy and asking him if he was all right.

"Pa saved me."

"Of course he did. We are truly loved, Davy." Cathy told him and she continued to hug him.

Then Hoss trying to raise the atmosphere said, "Won't Joe be surprised when he gets home in two days and told how he missed all of this. He'll be as mad as a hornet that he wasn't here to help out."

"Right. Let's get everybody inside and warmed up. No questions for now. There'll be enough time for that later. Ben instructed, as he led Cathy inside. Grace was waiting patiently inside to hold Davy. The stress had taken it out of her and was afraid she would faint at the sight of him. ….

Following a nice warm bath and a fresh nightshirt, Davy was back in the arms of his Ma, sitting on her lap by the fire.

"There'll be no questions today Davy, just rest here with me. But not for too long as you need your bed right now for a proper sleep."

"Oh, Ma. I don't need to go to bed. I'm not tired." He grouched.

"You'll do as your Ma says, young man." Adam spoke up and Davy knew from his Pa's tone not to argue.

"Fine, Pa." He got off Grace's lap, much to her relief, although she would never had said so, and quietly made his way to the stairs, but stumbled just as he reached them. Adam rushed across and picked him up before he fell to the floor.

"Not tired, eh? Come on, I'll tuck you in." Adam went up the stairs with a sleepy Davy in his arms. …

"Ma, will Davy be okay?" Cathy asked her mother, showing great concern for her little brother.

"Yes, sweetheart. A good night's rest and he'll be back to his usual self." 'I sincerely hope he won't be affected by all this.' she thought.

"Those kidnappers weren't too smart." Hoss said.

"They certainly made it easy for us." Ben agreed. "I'll ride into town tomorrow and see what those two have got to say about all this."

"And I'll be going with you, Pa." Adam said as he returned to the group by the fire.

"I thought you might. But you'll have to take a hold on your temper."

"I'll try, Pa." Adam said, knowing how hard that will be.

"Now, let's eat. Hop Sing you ready for us?"

"Yes, Mista Hoss," he replied. "You come now. Mista Davy now sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes, Hop Sing. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." Adam answered. "And thank you so much for your foresight in what you provided for us out there."

"No, thank you for blinging Davy back to us. Now evlybody sit and eat, Hop Sing work hard today." ….

When Ben and Adam arrived in Virginia City the next day, they headed straight to the jail where Roy greeted them.

"How's Davy?" Roy straight away asked.

"He's doing okay. We're keeping both children home for the rest of the week or as long as it takes to get these two put in prison and away from Nevada." Ben told Roy. Adam remained silent, sticking to his promise to remain calm, but secretly wishing he could go in there and beat the woman senseless.

"Well, Jacob Edmonds has been talking but the woman hasn't opened her mouth." Roy informed them.

"Do you have her name, at least?" Ben asked.

"Nah, Jacob don't know her name. She never told him. He only worked for her for his share of the money. Which I suspect he wasn't going to get."

"Roy, do you mind if we take a look at her." Adam asked, hoping his temper wouldn't get the best of him.

"Sure. Just leave your guns on my desk." Roy picked up the keys and opened the outer door leading to the cells.

"You don't usually lock this door, Roy. Why now?" Ben asked as he and Adam laid their guns on the desk.

"Just makin' sure. We don't know if there's anyone else involved. Someone might want to try and break these two out of jail."

"Very wise, Roy. Well, let's get it done." Adam said. He was beginning to lose his patience at all this wasting time. They walked through the door after Roy unlocked it and made their way to the cells.

"It was all her plan." Jacob immediately informed them as he saw the two men walk in the room.

"Well, what about it ma'am?" Adam said, as he stepped towards her. "Is that the truth?"

Jessie remained silent.

"Stay silent for all the good it will do you. My son will testify against you and then you'll be spending a long time in prison, you and your man here." Adam couldn't bear to stay there a moment longer, afraid of what he might do, so he turned around and walked back through the office and outside into the street, mounted Sport and rode off.

Roy locked the outer door and Ben made his way out.

"I'll catch up with Adam. He just needs some time alone to cool down."

"It's understandable. The circuit Judge will be here in two days. We'll have the trial then. Will Davy be up to it by then, do you think? It's a lot to ask of a little kid."

"Yes, I believe so. He hasn't spoken to us about it. Adam didn't want him to be scared at what he was going to have to do. So Adam will be the only one to ask Davy what happened and he'll tell him what to do when in the courtroom."

"Alright then, Ben. I'll let you know about the trial as soon as I know the details."

"Thanks, Roy. Bye."

"Bye, Ben."

….

Two days later Roy called at the Ponderosa to inform them that the trial was set for the next day at l0am.

"Fine, Roy. We'll be there." Ben informed him.

"Is Davy okay to testify?" Roy asked.,

"Yes, he'll do fine." Adam spoke up. "I've been talking to him. He wants to testify."

"That's good, but the moment he looks like he's goin' to fold, I'll stop the proceedings." Roy told them and then returned to Virginia City.

Adam went up to Davy's room where he was drawing in his Christmas sketch book. He was drawing what he remembered of the cabin, but as he was mostly in the dark it wasn't something that could be used in evidence.

"Hi, Davy. I think you should stop drawing these pictures. After tomorrow I don't want you thinking of this any more. I know it will be hard, but I know you can do it."

"Yes, Pa. I'll try."

"Sheriff Coffee was just here. The trial is set for tomorrow, starting at 10 o'clock. Are you all right with that?"

"Yes, Pa. I can do it. I have to do it. They're bad people."

"Yes they are, Davy, and with your help we'll get them put in prison for a long time."

"I hope so. I'll do my best so that can happen."

"That's my son. I'm so proud of you. Now what you and I have to do is go over all that you know, so you can tell it clearly in court tomorrow."

"What if I can't remember, or say the wrong thing?"

"That's why we're going over it now. Come, let me sit you on my lap and hold you tight."

"But you won't be able to do that in court, will you?"

"No, Davy, I won't. But I'll be right there where you can see me. Just keep looking at me and all will be well."

"Okay." Davy then sat on Adam's lap with his back against his chest. Adam put his arms around him and held him close. Davy held onto his Pa's arms. Adam had left it this long to give Davy time to adjust to being back home and relaxed enough to come to terms with all that had happened to him. So this would, in fact, be the first time Adam will have heard what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks for your continued support. It always makes me feel good.** **Always great to hear from you.**

 **Chapter 9**

The following morning everyone was waiting for the Judge to enter the courtroom. Davy was sat next to Adam, who had his arm around Davy's shoulder. Cathy and Grace were over at the International Hotel awaiting the outcome there. Adam hadn't wanted either of them in the courtroom, especially Grace in her condition, getting all upset at what was being said. It was better they stayed out of it. They were to meet them there after the trial was concluded.

Adam acknowledged Roy as he and his deputy brought the prisoners in and sat them down at the defendant's table. He then sat at the side of the courtroom, keeping a close eye on the prisoners. Jacob Edmonds looked nervous but Jessie Hudson just stared in front of her. Only a short time before, while Davy was with his grandfather, Adam had related to Roy all that Davy had told him, which revealed to them both why the kidnapping took place. Hopefully, once Davy's testimony was given, the prosecutor would be able to expose who this woman was.

The Judge entered and the proceedings began. He banged the gavel. "This court is now in session." He announced.

The prosecutor stood up. "I call David Cartwright to the stand."

Adam helped Davy stand. He could feel him shaking. Then whispered in his ear, "Just say exactly what you told me yesterday and everything will be all right. Now go on up there and swear on the bible, like I showed you."

"Yes, Pa." And with a gentle push from Adam, Davy made his way over to the witness' chair. Then raising his right hand and placing the other on the bible, "Do you swear by Almighty God to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," the Clerk asked.

"I do." Davy answered and sat in the chair. He looked to his father, who gave him a wink for confidence.

The Prosecutor stood up and approached Davy. "Now David, I want you to tell the court what happened to you on Wednesday the second of November. And take your time."

"Yes, Sir. I was just coming out of the school outhouse when I was taken ahold of and a hand came over my mouth. I tried to get away but I went dizzy. The man put a handkerchief over my nose and mouth, and I guess I passed out."

"What do you remember next, David?"

"I woke up in a dark room and couldn't see nothing, but I could hear voices, a man and a woman, but I couldn't make out what they was saying." Adam smiled to himself as he thought he needed to further tutor his son in his grammar.

"I was sick and other things."

"What other things, David?" Davy hesitated, not wanting to answer that question. He looked to Adam, who nodded his head.

"David, answer the question, please." The prosecutor knew he needed the jury to know all the conditions David had gone through, to sway the them to a guilty verdict.

"I….went to the toilet…..in my pants."

"More than once?"

"Yes, Sir, a few times." Davy said, looking down at his hands, feeling embarrassed at having to tell all these people that fact.

"Were you given anything to eat?"

"No, Sir, only a little water."

"Go on with your story, David." The prosecutor stepped up to Davy and gave him a smile and squeezed his hand to encourage him to stay strong.

"I was scared and prayed my Pa would come get me. And then that morning, when everything happened, she came in. Well, she told me she would kill me if my Pa didn't pay up. And then she told me that my Pa, my first Pa that is, had got her husband hung. She told me his name was Harry Hudson and that she was Jessie Hudson. I didn't understand. It made me more scared."

Adam knew how brainless this woman was, as Davy related to him all that happened. Why else would the kidnapper reveal who she was to Davy.

"You're doing real well David. Is there anything else you have to tell us?"

"Well, it was just after that that I heard a voice, it sounded like Uncle…..Sheriff Coffee. And there was shooting. And then my Pa came in a back window and I was saved. I didn't know there was a window as the room was just dark. It must have had a thick cover over it. SHE came back into the room but Pa stopped her. Then we heard more shooting. Pa made me stay in the room while he made HER go into the front room."

"Is that woman in this courtroom, David?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you point her out to us?"

"Yes, her." Davy said, pointing to Jessie Hudson, sitting at the defendant's table.

"Thank you David. No more questions." He returned to his chair. Davy was about to stand up when a voice stopped him.

"Just one moment, young man. I have a question."

"Sorry, Sir. Yes, Sir."

"How can you be sure my client is the woman who abducted you and threatened you? You said yourself it was too dark to see."

"In the back room it was, but it was light in the other room. And when she came in to me I could see her through the light. But….I also….sneaked a look around the door and watched her and the others. There was a man lying on the floor too." The prosecutor smiled. 'Can't get anything over on this kid', he thought. Then Davy heard his Pa clear his throat and saw his right eyebrow rise. 'Uh oh', he thought. 'I'm in trouble again.'

The lawyer was clutching at straws here and knew he wasn't impressing the jury. "No further questions, your Honour." He then sat back down beside his clients.

The Judge spoke to Davy. "Thank you David. You may step down."

As he approached his father, Adam leaned forward and whispered, "I'll see you at home," with a look that told him there was more to come. "Go with Hop Sing now. He'll take you to the International Hotel so you can be with your mother and sister."

"Did I do all right, Pa?"

"You did fine. Now off you go with Hop Sing."

"Yes, Pa." Hop Sing was right there and guided Davy through the courtroom and outside to the buggy. When they reached the hotel, Grace jumped right up and hugged him.

"Did you do it well, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma. I think so."

"I'm sure you did good Davy." Cathy added, giving him a hug too.

"Everything went well, Missy Grace. Now we must wait for the others. I don't think they'll be much longer.

….

Ben, Adam and Sheriff Coffee all gave evidence of their part in receiving the ransome note, the handling of the money and the rescuing of Davy. Jessie was found guilty and given as prison sentence of five years. She was taken from the court by Sheriff Coffee and his deputy and returned her to her cell to await the stage and deputies, to transport her to Yuma prison.

After a break, the court resumed to deal with the case against Jacob Edmonds, which was quickly dealt with. He pleaded guilty and explained his part in it, of taking the boy and delivering the ransome note and picking up the money. He also told them of Jessie's decision to kill the boy. He was found guilty and sentenced to three years.

…

They all arrived at the hotel by late afternoon. Grace and the children were anxiously waiting for their return.

"Oh my love, you're here at last." Adam kissed Grace and gave her a crushing hug, well as much of a hug as he could, due to her large baby bump, which seemed to be getting bigger by the day. Then both children ran to him and hugged him too. Adam knelt down and kissed them both. And as Davy turned to greet his grandfather, he felt a fairly gentle swat to his backside. He turned back to face his father.

"What was that for," he said, rubbing the spot.

"I think you know what that was for."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry."

"What did you do to deserve that?" Ben asked Davy as he picked him up to hug him and tell him he was proud of the way he acted in court.

"I did something I shouldn't. As soon as I said it in court, I knew I was in trouble."

"I think I can guess what you did now. You moved from the back room, didn't you?"

"Yes, Grandpa. I did wrong, but I'm glad I watched, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to point her out in the courtroom. It was a little dark in that back room, but I could see well into the front room from the doorway."

"And I wasn't too happy about it, was I Davy." Came Adam's voice from behind them.

"I hope your not planning a necessary talk, Adam, after all Davy's been through, and his testifying."

"No, Pa. That one swat will suffice. Come 'ere, Davy." Adam held out his arms and as Davy was put back down by Ben, he rushed back to Adam and his arms.

"Is it all over?"

"Yes, Davy," Adam said as he lifted him up. "They were both found guilty and have been sent to prison."

"Why did they do it, Pa?" Cathy asked, coming to stand next to them and holding on to Adam's arm.

"Do you remember me telling you about how your father had done some bad things, but that he had done his best to protect you both?"

"Yes, Pa." Davy answered.

"Well your father was a member of a gang who robbed banks. But he didn't like doing it. So he went to the authorities and named the gang members, for which he was granted amnesty, and a new life. But two of them escaped and eventually caught up with your father and shot him. But these men were caught robbing a bank in Colorado, killing the bank manager and were executed following a short trial. The woman who had you kidnapped was the wife of the leader of that gang. It took her long time to find out what your father had done and decided to exact revenge on his family. You two. The rest you know."

"So what happened to the money?" Cathy asked.

"It's all back in the bank, sweetheart." Ben told her.

"That's good. You saved the money and me." Davy put his arms around Adam's neck and squeezed.

"Are you both okay with what I just told you?" Davy nodded his 'yes'.

"Yes, Pa. I'm glad you told us." Cathy said. "All our Pa wanted to do was protect us. And now you are our Pa, we've got you to protect us."

"Right. So I think we should all make our way home, clean up and enjoy our dinner tonight." ….

Hop Sing's dinner was delicious, brought out a little later than usual because he had been in town with the others. But had left instructions with Tony, one of the hands, to put it all on to cook by four o'clock. So by the time he got back home there was only a little more preparation needed.

By the time their dinner was over, Davy was practically asleep.

"Let me take him up," Ben suggested. "You and Grace could do with a rest tonight."

"Thanks, Pa." Adam said.

"I'm going to help Hop Sing with the dishes," Grace said as she rose from the table. "I'll bring you out some coffee, while you and Cathy relax."

"I'll take care of the evening chores in the barn," Hoss said, as he left for the barn.

While Ben carried Davy upstairs, Adam and Cathy sat down in his favourite chair. Cathy sat down on his lap.

"I love you Cathy, and no one is ever going to take you or Davy away from me."

"I know, Pa, and I love you and Ma too. I want us always to be together."

Grace came in with the coffee.

"That was quick, Grace." Adam said, smiling.

"Hop Sing wouldn't let me help him, said I was to come and sit with my family."

"Good, you need your rest as much as the rest of us. I think an early night is in order."

"But, Pa…"

"No buts young lady." Adam said, kissing her cheek. "You go on up and get ready for bed and we'll come in to say goodnight, and then you can read one more chapter of your book."

"Okay, Pa." She kissed him back, got down off his lap and kissed Grace too. "I love you so much." She said.

"And I love you too, sweetheart," Grace replied, giving her a gentle squeeze. Cathy then made her way upstairs.

By the time Ben returned downstairs, Grace and Adam were drinking their coffee. "Can you pour one for me, Grace dear?"

"Of course, Pa." While Grace was pouring out Ben's coffee, he was pouring two glasses of brandy just as Hoss walked back in.

"Could I have one of those too, Pa?" He asked.

"Of course. Here you go," Ben said as he handed Hoss a glass.

"I'm glad everything has ended happily." Grace said.

"Yes. You would have been so proud of Davy today." Hoss said, with a big smile on his face.

"I'm always proud of him and Cathy both. He's a darling and I love him to bits, along with Cathy."

Ben handed Adam his brandy and with his own sat down in his usual red leather chair.

Hoss raised his glass and offered a toast. "Here's to a successful outcome and to us all as a family."

"Here, here." Ben said in agreement. They all then took a sip of their brandy and Grace her coffee.

"Well that's it for me," Adam said, as he downed the rest of his brandy and coffee. "I need my rest. You coming Grace?"

"Yes, my love. Goodnight Pa, Hoss. See you in the morning."

"Night you two. Have a good night's rest."

"We will, Pa. Goodnight."

Adam and Grace made their way up the stairs and looked in on Davy, who was dead to the world, and once again his sheet and blankets were all askew. Grace straightened them out and covered him back up, kissed his forehead and with the back of her hand, gently touched his cheek.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." She said. " I love him so much," Grace whispered to Adam.

"I know you do. You loved him from the moment you first met."

"That's true and Cathy much later. We're all so good now. We are truly blessed."

They quietly opened Cathy's door and found her asleep too, but sitting up against her pillows with her book still on her lap.

"That's a beautiful sight." Adam said, putting his arms around Grace's shoulders. Together they removed the book and gently laid her down. Both kissed her, a cheek each. Cathy moved slightly, her eyes almost opened but quickly closed again. She was fast asleep.

When once in their own room, Adam took hold of Grace and kissed her thoroughly. "I've waited all day to do that."

"And I've waited all day to receive it."

They kissed again.

"Let's get to bed." He said.

"I agree."


	10. Chapter 10

We're getting near the end now. Many thanks to all you reviewers and for the advice offered. Will try and take on board the suggestions given.

 **Chapter 10**

Everything was settling down, but it had taken time. The Pines was looking good. The main room was similar to the Ponderosa with its large fireplace and chimney flues built to bring heat to all the upstairs bedrooms and 'washroom'. It also had a similar dining area and the kitchen beyond with an extra bedroom and washroom in place for staff, should that ever happen. At the other end of the great room another room had been built as an office for Adam with a nice large desk and drawing board and all the materials an architect could want, with a copious amount of architectural and engineering books placed on shelves. A typical male study for work as a rancher and architect and off limits to children unless Adam himself was in there. This is where the safe was situated, hidden behind a picture of a schooner in memory of how Adam's life all began and of his father's early life.

The kitchen had the latest fixtures available, a brand new cooking oven and a heating oven, a large table in the centre for working on and all the utensils anybody would need. The tableware was in a beautifully made credenza to the side of the main dining table and another by the front door.

Upstairs there were five bedrooms and one downstairs with its own small fireplace. Adam felt the need for a downstairs bedroom also in case of emergencies. At present there was plenty of room for family to stay over, when the occasion demanded.

There were many windows both upstairs and down which allowed for the views outside to be appreciated during the winter months and a long porch all around for sitting out during the summer months. All in all The Pines was a very comfortable and cleverly designed home and showed off Adam's architectural skills, which was admired by many.

….

Grace, as promised, gave up her teaching post and was blooming, getting so big it was getting difficult for her to move around. Paul Martin forewarned her and Adam that he may have been wrong with her dates, unless they were expecting more than one.

When Paul Martin was visiting, he asked, "Is there any history of twins in either family?"

"Not in mine." Adam assured him.

"Well, I think my mother's sister may have had twins, but I can't say for certain. We lived far away from her family, and never had contact. I think I remember my mother saying we had twins in the family though."

"Then we could possibly be expecting twins?" Adam asked with a smile, which quickly turned to a face of concern. "Is Grace okay? Will she deliver sooner that expected?"

"Hey, I'm here you know."

"Yes, sweetheart. Sorry." He said as he put him arms around her. "I'm just concerned for you."

"I know you are, Adam."

"Well, I'll leave now. Send for me if I'm needed or I'll see you next week in Virginia City."

"Thanks, Paul. I'll see you out."

….

Christmas arrived and the whole family were together at The Pines, for Grace's sake. Both children were presented with horses. Well ponies, that is. Adam and Grace gave them the horses, while Ben, Joe and Hoss all gave them saddles and all the trimmings that go with them. The children were overjoyed and had Davy jumping for joy.

"When can we ride them?" Davy asked excitedly.

"As soon as I show you how to saddle your ponies. Then we'll take you out for your first lesson. Both of you." Adam informed them.

"But before you do," Hoss interrupted, "you'll have to name them."

"Have a think while we eat our Christmas meal." Joe added.

The meal went well. Hop Sing had outdone himself yet again and when the meal was finished he left them to head into Virginia City to be with his cousins, leaving the family all together.

They were having their coffee afterward when the two children, who had been talking quietly to each other exclaimed, "We have decided on the names for our ponies."

"What have you decided on?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to call my pony Rosa, after the Ponderosa," Cathy told them.

"And I'm going to call my pony Patch, because of the different patches on his face." Davy informed them.

"Both good names," Ben agreed. Ben was especially pleased with the name Cathy had chosen, as he thought she was definitely now thinking of the Ponderosa as home. How far she had come since first arriving. She was truly a Cartwright now. As was Davy, though in his case it had been easier for him to accept, even if he did get in trouble a few times.

"Right. I think now they have names we should saddle Rosa and Patch and begin your lessons, as soon as we finish our coffee." Hoss suggested. "What do you think Adam?"

"I think you and I ought to do that and leave the older generation to relax." Joe teasingly said.

Taking Joe up on his offer, Adam agreed to let the uncles do the hard work. "I'll give him 'older generation'! He grumbled as the coffee was finished and the children each took the hand of one uncle and pulled them out of the house toward the barn, urging them to walk faster. The weather had been good to them so far, with only a little settled snow around. Much more to come, no doubt.

"What would we do without your brothers?" Grace said, as she cuddled up next to Adam on the settee.

"That's what uncles are for."

…..

Then the day arrived and the children were at school, well aware that things were happening at home and they were supposed to be out of the way. They knew their Ma was having a baby and Pa was worried.

"I'm having a baby brother or sister soon." Cathy told Alice, her best friend.

"I wonder if it will happen for me. Pa only married two months ago though. She's lovely."

"I'm so happy for you. We're the same now. We both have a Ma and Pa. And a new baby brother or sister for you would be wonderful. It takes time, but will happen I'm sure."

They hugged each other.

…..

Meanwhile, there was a lot of activity at The Pines. Hop Sing was running up and down the stairs with hot water and towels, and whatever Dr Martin asked for.

Downstairs, Adam was pacing. Ben understood Adam's anxiety, having been through this three times. It had never been easy, especially having lost Adam's mother this way, and he knew Adam was also having that same thought.

"It's been hours, Pa." Adam was rubbing his hands together, then reached behind his head to try and ease the tension in his neck.

"Perhaps a brandy might calm you down, Adam."

"No, Pa. I don't want the smell of liquor on my breath when I give Grace a well earned kiss."

Then they heard a baby's cry.

"Oh my," Adam said, as he raced toward the stairs.

"Hang on, Adam. Paul will call you when it's okay to go up." Adam stopped for a moment.

"Well, why doesn't he call." And as if on cue, Paul appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Adam, you can come up now. We have a surprise for you."

"Is Grace, all right?"

"She will be soon."

That caused Adam to stare at Paul with a worried expression on his face. "What does that mean?"

"Will you stop asking questions and come upstairs. Grace is asking for you." Adam wasted no more time and followed Paul upstairs and into the bedroom. Hop Sing was there with Mrs Shaunghnessy, who had just finishing cleaning up the baby and was now wrapped up in a warm sheet, but Grace was still struggling on the bed.

"Adam, Adam, come close. I can't do this again without you." She cried.

"Again?"

"Paul guessed correctly. We're having twins. Aaaah, here we go again." Adam went immediately to Grace's side, sat down right next to her and took her hand in his.

"Owww, that's my hand you're breaking."

"Right now I don't care, but when I'm through here, I'm going to break something else. Just look at what you've done to me."

"If I remember correctly, I believe you were happy enough to participate in the making of these babies."

"Aaaaah," Grace screamed.

"Not long now Grace. I see the head forming." Paul said. "You can carry on with your argument later. Right now I want you to concentrate on what's happening right here."

Grace screamed once more as another contraction hit her.

"Push now Grace, push." Adam felt the bones in his hand were about to break. He just breathed in heavily. Paul was smiling, it was like watching the two of them giving birth.

"Here we go, one more push." Grace carried out Paul's instruction. "Well done Grace." Baby two had arrived and was crying.

"What have we got?" Adam asked, as he rubbed his hand back into life.

"One of each."

"This one here is the boy."

As exhausted as Grace was, she asked to see them.

"Sure, just let Mrs S clean up this young man and then he's all yours.

"Here, Hop Sing, let me have the little girl. Thanks for helping."

"You vely welcome. That what Hop Sing for." He handed over the baby girl and Adam went straight to Grace and laid the baby in her arms. Then Mrs S brought their son and Adam took him in his arms. Adam kissed Grace with such pride.

"What a clever lady you are."

"Adam," Paul said, I think you and Hop Sing should take the babies downstairs and introduce them to the grandfather, while Mrs S and I finish up here."

"But before I do that we need to name them." Then turning and looking lovingly into Grace's eyes. "What say you?"

….

Hop Sing and Adam made their way downstairs. Ben immediately rose from his chair and met them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Grace is such a clever woman. Look at what she's given me. Meet Louise Grace and Samuel Adam," he said.

"So Paul was right. Twins." Ben held out his arms to take Louise from Adam. "Oh my little darling. You're just beautiful." And then leaning in to see Samuel in Hop Sing's arms, "He too is beautiful, or should I say handsome. What a glorious day." Then a serious question to Adam, "How is Grace?"

"Paul and Mrs S are looking after her. She's pretty exhausted, as to be expected, but is doing fine. Thank the Lord."

Hop Sing handed his charge over to Adam as he said, "I go make coffee for everyone."

"Thanks again, Hop Sing, that would be much appreciated. Could you also make up one of your special teas for Grace?" Adam asked.

"Was going to do anyway." He replied, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Let's sit, Adam. Wait until the children meet their new brother and sister. They'll be overjoyed."

"I sure hope so. I think Cathy is excited but not so sure about Davy. He hasn't said much." Adam said this without taking his eyes off Samuel.

"He'll come round, Adam. It'll all be new to them. They just need to be involved in their care." Ben said as he too didn't take his eyes off the baby he was holding.

Paul appeared on the landing, just as Hop Sing came in with a tray full of cups and saucers and the coffee pot.

"Ah, here you are doctor, you need strong coffee," Hop Sing said as he placed the tray down on the table and made his way to the brandy decanter.

"Oh yes, Hop Sing, much appreciated. It's been a hard few hours. Adam you can go up now and tell Mrs S she can come down and relax with a cup of coffee."

"Of course. Let's go Pa." And without any further ado, Ben and Adam left Paul to his coffee and went up the stairs.

They found Mrs S sitting at Grace's side watching her, as she lay back with eyes shut. She picked up the covered bucket and smiled at Adam as she made her way out. "Congratulations, Adam," she whispered, and left the room.

"Ah, Pa. Doesn't she look beautiful." Adam whispered.

"Yes, Adam. Very beautiful."

"There's no need to whisper boys, I'm only resting my eyes," came a quiet voice from the bed, "but I like your comments."

"You my dearest daughter-in-law take your baby girl, Louise Grace."

"Do you like the names, Pa?"

"I love them sweetheart." Ben leaned down and placed Louise into her mother's arms, kissed her cheek and with a happy smile left the two alone, but turned at the door, "You two need some alone time right now. But always remember I love you both very much and all of your family." And with a blowing kiss, closed the door.

Adam sat on the bed next to Grace, looking lovingly into her eyes. Then leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. "I so love you sweetheart, and just look at what you have given me. Two adorable babies."

"I love you too. But I'm not so sure I'll take back what I said to you earlier."

"Oh! Now let's talk about that."

"Let's not. Let's save it up for a rainy day." Her face took on a smirk with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Suddenly they heard the front door bang against the credenza. "It sounds like Cathy and Davy are home from school."

"Yep. Now the fun starts." They heard the running footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Grace called.

Hoss, Cathy and Davy came through the door, each eager to see the babies.

"Did you know we were having two babies?" Davy asked.

"We didn't know until recently," Grace told them.

"So what are they? Grandpa wouldn't tell us." Cathy said.

"Grandpa said you should tell us." Davy added.

"And so we will." Adam said. "Come on over here." They both stepped up closer to the bed.

"This is Louise Grace Cartwright, your little sister, who was born first," Grace told them.

"And this is Samuel Adam Cartwright born fifteen minutes after Louise." Adam said.

Hoss was just standing admiring his new nephew and niece. "Congratulations you two. A wonderful gift. I'm so happy for you both and for you Cathy and Davy. You are now the big brother and sister." He said. I'll leave you alone now. Only Joe to come and see you all. He's getting cleaned up at home and will be over later, after supper."

"That sounds good. We'll look forward to seeing him and showing off our new babies." Adam said, shaking hands with Hoss.

"Bye Uncle Hoss," both Cathy and Davy called as he left.

"Come, you two and sit on the bed, one each side," Grace invited, "and hold your little brother and sister."

They both sat as instructed and Grace handed Louise to Davy telling him how to hold the baby, while Adam did the same with Cathy.

"Hello, Samuel, I'm Cathy, your big sister."

And Davy, not to be outdone said with pride, "Hi Louise. I'm Davy your big brother."

"Now you two," Adam began. "how do you feel having a new brother and sister?"

"It's going to feel strange," Cathy said.

"How long before they can play with us?" Davy innocently asked.

With a laugh, Grace told him, "It won't be for a while. They have to learn to crawl and sit up on their own and then you can play, very gently with them. Then they'll learn to walk and talk. It can take up to two years and sometime a little more. You just have to be patient, my love."

"I suppose." He replied.

"But they'll soon learn to love you as your Ma and I do." Adam assured them, not wanting them to think for one moment anything would change. Above all else, he didn't want them to have any resentment against their new brother and sister.

"I see a happy and loving family ahead, all of us together. But I have to warn you both, Louise and Samual

are going to be handful. There'll be lots of crying and diaper changing, as well as a lot of other things." Adam told them.

"I'm going to need a lot of help." Grace added, understanding where Adam was going. And then, as if on cue, Louise woke and started to cry, which started Samuel off as well.

"That's your cue to leave your Ma to feed these two and then a much earned rest." Adam told the children.

"Yes, Pa." And Adam took baby Samuel from Cathy and handed him to Grace, and Davy gave Louise to his Pa.

"Can we see them again?" Davy asked.

"Of course. You'll both be wanted to sing them to sleep or maybe read to them. Tell them about yourselves. All sorts of things. They won't understand you, but they will hear your voices and feel comforted by them." Grace told them.

"Plenty of time for all that, but right now you need to go and have your supper. Grandpa is staying with us tonight." Adam informed them.

"Oh, goodie," said Davy. And with that the two left at a rush to go see their grandpa.

"No running," admonished Adam.

"Sorry, Pa." Cathy answered, as the two left the room.

"Now for some peace time for you my love." Adam said, as Grace was preparing herself to feed Samuel, while Adam was doing his best trying to calm baby Louise. But once baby Samuel started to feed and he crying stopped, baby Louise stopped crying too.

"Do you think they already know of each other?" Adam questioned.

"They do say twins have an extra sense when it comes to the feelings of their twin."

"Yes, I've heard that too. Well we might see that happening before our eyes as they grow. I have a feeling these senses will lead them into mischief."

"Oh the joys to come." Grace said and they both laughed at that thought.

Then Adam turned a bit more serious. "By the way, I've had a word with Hop Sing about finding someone for us, like Hop Sing is to the Ponderosa. Would you like that? I know you're going to need help around here. And we have a room ready and waiting for such a person. "

"Oh, Adam, you think of me all the time. I thank you with all my heart."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it's time to bring this story to a close. I can't thank you all enough for your lovely reviews.** **Your encouragement and suggestions are giving me a big head.** **Seems you want more about this family.** **At present I'm working on something else, but may return to The Pines at a later date.**

 **Chapter 11 - Epilogue**

Nine months have passed and the twins were doing well, crawling all over the place. Cathy and Davy have been mesmerised at the changes in their development. With Adam and Grace as parents, they had developed into a well loved and close family. They also had an extra member of the family now, as they had come to think of Sen Yung. They would always be grateful to Hop Sing. He had found them such a good man. Sen Yung was young and eager to please. A tremendous help he has been. Sen Yung had become crucial to the running of The Pines as Hop Sing was to the Ponderosa. A much loved man.

"Come to me Lou," Davy called as he held out his arms. He watched as Louise crawled her way over to him. Davy caught her and put her on his lap. "Now Lou, let's play with these blocks." Davy started building one block on top of another, until he had a small tower. Little Louise was watching what he was doing. And then Davy knocked them down and laughed. This caused Louise to laugh and gurgle. Davy repeated his actions, until at last little Louise knocked them down too.

In the meantime, Cathy was at play with Sammy. But she liked to use picture books and point things out to Sammy, while naming what she was pointing at. Little Sammy too was gurgling away.

From across the room the parents were watching all that was going on as Grace sewed and Adam tried to read, but both were having difficulty concentrating as they were too absorbed in watching their children.

"Cathy has the makings of a fine teacher, if she would only apply herself." Adam said, with a smile.

"Adam," Grace said quietly, "she's been asking me certain questions and I've had a talk with her, just about how her body will change when she's a little bit older, and why. I promised her another talk when she reaches that point. Any word from Davy about 'things'".

"I hope all that will take it's time, I want her to have more time to be a child. And nope, Davy hasn't asked me anything yet, but I see him thinking and looking. At the moment he's not into girls. He's too young for all that, thank goodness. Unfortunately, a phase which will eventually pass, no doubt." They laughed.

Then seriously Grace said, "I want this family to last, before they all grow up and move on with their own lives."

"There's only one way to ensure this family lasts, and that's to keep building it up with more children appearing on the scene." Adam said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Grace gave him a look. "Oh yeah! Which reminds me I didn't carry out my threat when the twins were born."

"That's a shame, Grace. It's too late now, as you know I'm still in good working order."

"I'll just have to spurn your advances." She teased.

"What happened to honour and OBEY?"

"Well….I'll have to think about that. It's not a situation I particularly enjoy. So I believe you'll just have to abstain. Surely we can be the same without being intimate."

"You mean you'll refuse me?" He looked at Grace, his hackles rising.

"Yep, it seems to be the only way. I'm so sorry Adam." Grace had trouble stopping herself from laughing.

"Sorry, is that all you can say?"

"Let's not discuss this here with the children right there. Anyway, I should be putting the twins to bed. It's getting late for them."

"We'll do it together." Adam declared and stood as he spoke. Grace could tell he was incensed with what she had just told him.

"There's no need. You've been trying to finish that book for a long time. Stay and finish it. I can manage. The children can help me." Grace put her sewing down and crossed the room.

"Time for bed Lou and Sam. Can you help me Cathy. Your father would like to finish his book."

"Yes, I'd love to." Grace and Cathy picked up the twins and made their way up the stairs. Adam stared at Grace's disappearing figure, an angry frown on his face.

"Can you read to me, Pa?" Adam was brought back down to earth by Davy's request.

"Sure buddy," he said, placing his book down with a thud.

"Are you all right, Pa?" Davy asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you get a book we can read?"

"Yep, okay." Davy went to the bookshelf and picked out a book. "This one, please Pa." He then sat on his father's lap and opened the book to where they had last read. Then settled down to listen.

….

Grace and Cathy were busy upstairs. The twins were put to bed and sleeping.

"Thank you Cathy, you're such a wonderful help to me."

"I love doing it. I'm going to get ready for bed myself. Can I read for a while, Ma?"

"Yes, of course." Then giving Cathy a big hug and a kiss she left and went to her own bedroom. She sat on the bed and quietly laughed. I'm so in trouble, she thought. What a way to treat the man she loved.

Meanwhile, downstairs, with time moving on. Adam told Davy it was time for him to go to bed.

"All right." He said with a heavy sigh. "Thanks for reading to me. I know I read good now, but I still like you to read to me."

"You read much better now and improving all the time. I'm very proud of your achievements. Off you go now." Davy jumped down and Adam gave him a light swat to send him on his way.

Adam noticed Grace had not returned and supposed she had gone to bed herself, after having had a tiring day. Do I have to consider sleeping in a separate room, he thought, as he too made his way upstairs. He looked in on Cathy. She was sound asleep and her book had fallen to the floor, so he stepped in and retrieved the book and placed it on her bedside table. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well and God bless," he whispered.

Davy was just in the process of climbing into bed. Adam went over and tucked him in. "Goodnight, son and God bless."

"Goodnight, Pa. See you in the morning." With that Adam made his way to his own room and Grace.

He opened their bedroom door and stopped short, astounded by what he saw. Grace was lying across the bed wearing a seriously seductive bedgown. Her smile was one of enticement. The silk lilac coloured gown just about covered her, but left nothing to the imagination.

"You were playing games with me?" he said, as he threateningly approached the bed.

"Oh, Adam, come on, it was just a little bit of fun." She said, as she moved away across the bed.

"For that little bit of fun, I'd say you are in need of a necessary talking to."

"Adam, there's no need to be upset."

"Upset! You led me to believe you didn't want me anymore. I'm supposed to ignore that?"

"I'm here now, waiting for you to join me, so I can make it up to you."

"Just like that, you think you can appease my anger?"

"You're not going to spank me are you?"

"It's what you deserve."

"Please, just come here so I can make it up to you." Grace repeated, holding up her arms in invitation.

Adam relaxed his shoulders and with a smile sat on the side of the bed and removed his boots and socks, then stood up and undid his shirt and placed it on the nearby chair. He turned around and moved back toward the bed. Grace was relieved to see he had calmed down and moved toward him as she raised herself onto her knees. Adam sat again, but slowly this time, turned to Grace and smiled. Then with a sudden movement he grabbed her and pulled her over his knee.

"No, Adam, the children will hear."

"Then you'd better keep quiet." He brought his hand down six times across her bottom. Grace tried her best to remain quiet but could not control it and let out an "Oww", then dropped her head down on the bed cover to stifle the further 'owwws'.

When Adam was done, she slid off his lap and onto the floor in front of him. "Now, are we done with games?" He said.

"Yes, you win. And there was no need to spank me that hard."

"Oh, I think there was. You were a very naughty girl and needed correcting."

"Well, I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to upset you this much, but I'm willing, if you're willing, to make it up to you."

Now Adam was playing games. As he sat there, he folded his arms across his chest and just stared at Grace. Grace rose onto her knees, rubbed the sting out of her bottom then put her hands on Adam's knees, giving them a squeeze. She moved her hands up his thighs and on up to his belt, which she started to undo, while at the same time she looked up into Adam's eyes where she saw a raised eyebrown and a knowing smirk on his face, allowing her to continue.

"And when did you go out and buy this exotic garment to lure me to your bed?"

"A while ago, just before the twins were born."

"You had it all this time, waiting for just the right moment to torment me?"

"Right. And don't you get any more ideas about putting me over your knee."

"Well we'll have to wait and see about that. It'll be up to you to learn to behave and how well you make it up to me."

"I'll start right now, if that's what you want." Grace said, as she finished undoing his trouser buttons. She stood up with a beaming smile. "It seems you're ahead of me."

Adam stood right next to Grace and lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed. "How beautiful you look. God's gift to me. How I do love you."

"And I thank the Lord every day that he brought you into my life." And with her arms held up in invitation, "Come, let me love you now and for ever."

With that Adam laid down beside her and took her in his arms and kissed her with as much passion that was in him and she reciprocated with all that was in her too.

It's possible that another baby could be created this night, to be born out of a great love.

 **The End**


End file.
